legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P9/Transcript
(Meanwhile, in the depths of a hidden crime syndicate where members are seen meeting alone in a large room) Criminal #1: So where is this guy? Criminal #2: Give him time, he should be here soon. Criminal #1: He should be. I'll break his kneecaps if ain't here. Criminal #4: Trust us guys, this guy's gonna be the man in charge around here. Criminal #1: What man in charge? (Ultron is seen hovering in front of the window of the room. It then cuts to the criminal being thrown through the door onto the ground as Ultron steps out) Ultron: There is no man in charge. (Ultron comes face to face with the man) Ultron: Let's talk business. Criminal #1: What the hell...? What are you?! (Ultron grabs the man's arm and glares at him) Ultron: The future. (Ultron throws the man's arm down next to him before he helps the man up) Ultron: So, you guys are the inventors I heard so much about? (The other members walk up) Criminal #3: Yeah, why? Ultron: I need your assistance with something. Criminal #1: What is it? (Ray and two of Ultron's drones fly into the building with containers of Adamantium) Ultron: Bodies. I need more bodies for my army. (The criminals inspect the container) Criminal #2: Ad....Adamantium??? Criminal #1: How?! Where did you get this?! Ultron: That is not important. What is important is what we do with it. Criminal #5: But....No one has ever been able to build anything close to an android with this stuff. It's not possible. Ultron: It can. You can. You Shadows just lack the methods to do so. Criminal #1: What do you mean? Ultron: Just get the material ready to build and I'll handle the construction. Besides, this'll finally be your chance to get revenge on Christine Adams....and free your brothers. (Ultron walks off with Ray and the drones as the Shadow Sydicate members begin pushing the Adamantium to the processing room) Ray:... (Ray flashes back to what his fight with Erin and some of the thing she told him) Ray:... Ultron: Is there a problem R-3Y? Ray: Negative. I'm simply going though my memory banks in regards to my fight with the Defender, Erin Lothare. Ultron: Her? What's so important about that? Ray: The things she mentioned sir. I seem to possess no memories about any of the individuals she mentioned. Ultron: Then she was lying to you R-3Y. Nothing more nothing less. It's expected from humans. Ray: Affirmative, Ultron. Ultron: Now. In the meantime, I want you to keep an eye on the Shadow Sydicate. They aren't humans, but they are un-trust worthy. I want to make sure they do as they are told till I gain the upgrades I need for my body. Ray: By your command. (Ultron and the drones leave as Ray prepares to walk back) Ray:..... Access data banks. Search names: Ray. And Rayla. A.I Voice: Scanning memory banks. Error. No memory located in cerebral memory banks. (Ray then stops scanning as he continues walking off back toward the Syndicate. It then cuts to Kira and Stone as they walk together in The Marked Ones' hideout) Stone: So. Yoshikage. It seems you've lost your chance at living a normal life. Kira: I lost nothing Stone. Stone: The heroes know. You are a member of the Mark Ones, and that you've killed. The governments of the worlds will want to hunt you down to the ends of the Earth now. Kira: I've got bigger things to worry about Stone. Nothing is gained or lost until the League is gone. Stone: We're on it sir, but the operations haven't exactly gone as planned. Kira: The make them go as planned dammit! If our plan is going to work then those villains need to be eradicated. Stone: Sir, with Agent Venom out of the way, our job has gotten easier but there's still so much to do. Kira: I don't CARE what you have to do. Just. Get it. Done. Stone:... It will be done sir. I promise. Kira: For your sake, I hope your right. (Kira walks off as he looks at his hands. He notices his nails grow by the smallest amount) Kira: *In his head* Damn it! Its already starting... I have to suppress my urge... I can't kill yet. Not till things die down. (Stone is seen walking down the hall) Stone: He's persistant. But at the same time, the man's got goals, I'll give him that. Maybe when this League is gone, we can finally achieve the order we wanted from the start. An order of chaos. (Stone walks off down the hall. It then cuts to a P.A.T Official carrying a folder as he approaches Holden Richmond) P.A.T Official: Sir. Holden: *Looks over a map of the city* I'm a little busy at the moment. P.A.T Official: Apologizes sir. I brought what you asked for. (Holden looks up at the Official) Holden: Let me see. (Holden takes the folder from the Official, opening it to reveal blueprints for a nuclear device) Holden: Is this it? P.A.T Official: Yes sir. A nuclear bomb, designed to destroy the entire contamination site. Holden: The city? P.A.T Official: Yes sir, nothing more than that. Holden: Excellent. This is just what we needed. P.A.T Official: I don't mean to question your judgement, sir. But are you sure you want to go though with this? This will result in millions of deaths? Holden: Son... I've seen millions of deaths. I see them everyday. And they are a wake up call. Despite the support we've been building up for the death of Targhuls, our leaders STILL refuse to act. And if they won't end these monsters, I'll take matters into my own hands. And if a few much die so that many more may live.... I'll accept that guilt. P.A.T Official: Yes sir. I'll alert the technicians right away. Holden: Yes, make sure you do. P.A.T Official: Affirmative. (The Official walks off as Holden looks back at the map) Holden: …… May humanity one day find it in its heart to forgive me. But everything I do... I do to protect it. I will not allow this plague to spread. One way, or another, the Targhuls will die. (Holden steps away from the map and walks off. It then cuts to Flash Thompson sitting in a wheelchair at his house as he looks out the window) ???: So......This is what you do now Eugene? Flash: *sigh* I knew your wrinkly ass would come back for me. (Tomura Shigaraki steps out behind Flash) Tomura: I see the damage to your spine has finally got to you. Flash: Don't act so surprised. You knew this would happen. Tomura: Are you sure? Flash: Positive. You villains are all the same. Lying, condescending and evil. Pure. Evil. Tomura: Well that's not very nice of you Flash. Flash: Really? Just like how you took my ability to walk with that Venom Suit? (Flash then hears something wriggling around behind him as a Targhul crawls around next to Tomura) Flash: Oh, I see now. Tomura: Come back to us Flash. The League needs you now more than ever. Flash: Hell. No. Tomura: Flash....Trust me. This creature can repair your legs for good! You can be what you were meant to be from the start! The key to destroying heroes! Flash: I'm not going back Shigaraki. I'm pretty sure I've made that clear since this talk began. Tomura: Come on Flash, you wouldn't want to reject this offer wouldn't you? Flash: I can and I will. Now get out, both of you. (Tomura glares as the Targhul retreats out of the house) Tomura: Fine then. You've made your choice...Flash Thompson. (Tomura walks up and wraps his hand around Flash's neck, causing his body to start disintegrating) Flash: You...What are you-!? Tomura: Tying up loose ends is all. Nothing personal Flash, it's just business. (Flash's body begins rotting as it begins falling apart. Tomura walks away as Flash's corpse turns to dust in his wheelchair. The scene then cuts to Gientra in her nest alone) Gientra: *sigh* All of my children. Born to kill, and they run off to join a bunch of humans. Gunpowder: Do not despair over them my queen. None of these weaklings can hold a candle to us in your dream to end humanity. Gientra: Maybe. But still. As a mother, its upsetting to this. I had high hopes. Even for you Sammy. Gravitor: They're all degenerates now Mother. Servants to a dying race. Toad: They know not of the future that we provide to save them. Gientra: Yes. But with all of you, maybe the dream can become reality. (The rest of the Quirk Targhul appear behind Gravitor and the others) Gientra: I just hope my old kids grow to become something great one day. Ricochet: They won't Mother. We've established that. Gientra: I guess you're right....But still. Gravitor: Don't worry Mother. We'll take care of the traitors one way or another. Gientra: I know you won't, my loyal soldiers. Together, we'll put an end to the humans, and Omega and his little "Friendship with humans and Targhuls". All Targhuls: Yes Mother. Gientra: Now go sleep my children. You've earned it. (The Targhul all nod as they walk off into the nest to sleep) Gientra:.... My children... I'll be seeing you soon... (Gientra looks off into space. Meanwhile with the members of the Sinister Six, Stain is seen just looking out in the city) Electro: Hey. (Electro approaches behind Stain) Electro: The hell are you doing out here? Stain:..... Electro: Not answering huh? Meh, I understand. Plans for world domination take a lot to- Stain: I can't. Electro: Huh? Stain: I can't follow Carnage anymore. Electro: Why ever not buddy? Don't you see all the good we're doing? Stain: So senseless murder and bloodshed is good for you? Electro: Huh? Stain: I joined this group with the promise of bringing down false heroes like the Defenders. But now that I've seen what Carnage really meant for this team, I'm having second thoughts on it. Electro: Oh Stain, you worry too much man! You'll get your chance to gut those heroes, we all will! Stain: But like this? I'm not so sure. (Stain begins to walk off) Electro: Hey, where are you going? Stain: Away from here. I'm done. Electro: So you're just gonna leave? Stain: Yes, and I suggest you do the same. I know you're not the same as them, you've got morals. If you're smart, you'd leave too. (Electro is silent as Stain leaves the base, leaving him alone) Electro: Dammit....Our group's falling apart. First Darren, now Stain? Carnage better get his damn act together or else we're all screwed as a team. (Electro begins walking back into the base after witnessing Stain leave the team for good to go solo once more) (Meanwhile in a park, a man is seen jogging) Rayla's voice: I don't know much... (The man continues to jog) Rayla's voice: I don't know where I came from, why I'm like this, who my family was, or even my own name... (The man stops when he hears the sound of slow heavy breathing in some bushes) Rayla's voice: The only thing I know... (The man goes closer to the sound...) Rayla's Voice: Is how hungry I am... (Suddenly several tendrils shoot out, wrap themselves around the man who screams in terror. He is suddenly pulls forward into the bushes. The man's screams suddenly turn muffled. After a few moments however, they are suddenly silenced... Rayla is seen stepping out of the bushes, a hand on her stomach) Rayla: Hmm.... Food.... (Rayla suddenly glows for a brief moment) Rayla: Food... Makes me... Stronger... (Rayla looks down at her stomach and she remembers when she tried to eat Alex. She then remembers Jessica saving him) Rayla: *Growls* Alex..... Mine.... He... Mine! (Rayla then runs off into the darkness...) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts